Hermetic Tradition
The Hermetic Circle Rituals require a complex setup of a Hermetic Circle. It can be setup anywhere, where there is enough room. Typically however, mages prefer a space with some privacy. Circles are created with a particular ritual in mind, such as summoning elementals. A circle primed for one elemental cannot be used to summon another. It is a grievous insult to an elemental to be brought into a circle meant for a different element. It is highly discouraged to summon a fire elemental into a circle drawn for a water elemental, for example. More often that not, elementals will not respond to circles not meant for their particular element. One primary necessary element is a diagram of magical symbols, which must be physically drawn out through any artistic means. The size of a circle has a diameter equal to it's rating; a rating 4 circle requires a space of 4 meters across. Permanent circles can be crafted from more substantial materials, such tile, stone, and metal. The cost of creating a circle is nearly negligible, and comes at the amount of material equal to the diameter. Circles are usable for as long as they remain intact. Damage to a circle breaks its hold upon whatever is contained within it. Hermetic Libraries When one imagines a mage's library, giant stacks of ancient tomes from ceiling to floor and well stocked shelves may come to mind. This imagery is contrary to the modern era, however. In the twenty-first century, a mage's collection is stored electronically with separate sections pertaining to single skills. Digital data is stored on optical chips, CDs, and even servers over the Matrix. A few traditionalist mages retain hardcopy books, but that fashion is not the mode. Typically, books are bulky and take a lot of space; however, they can be used without the need of a computer. Information in a Hermetic library is however, ultimately more important than the medium it is stored. A library may be shared among mages. Universities and corporations have public libraries of their own, but access comes with a charge of admission. Libraries accessed over the Matrix are accessible for the same fee. Establishing and maintaining a library comes with its own costs. A Hermetic Library for a single skill costs its rating squared times 1,000¥. It takes up (rating squared x 100) megapulses of computer memory. A hardcopy library takes up a cubic meter of storage space per rating point. So a Sorcery 6 library costs 36,000 nuyen and takes up 3600 MP (3.6 gigapulses or GP) or 6 cubic meters of storage space. If a mage wishes to upgrade a library, the cost is the difference between the cost of the current rating and the cost of the desired rating. Increasing a rating 3 library (9,000¥) to rating 5 (25,000¥) costs 16,000¥. Due to the sensitive nature of libraries, and the wealth of valuable information held within them, mages take great lengths to protect their collections. If a library is digitally stored, it is within a mage's best interests to secure a faithful Decker contact to maintain its security. Physical libraries often have wards and spirits guarding the shelves.